Felicity Dumas
:"To you, I'm just a villain. Those pretty eyes of yours see only black and white. Well, sister, the world is a crueler mistress than I." -Baroness Dumas, The Indomitable Cate Archer, Scene 2 Baroness Felicity Dumas (formerly known by her maiden name, Felicity Farnsworth) was a central character in The Operative: No One Lives Forever, who served as one of the main antagonists of the original installment. Background The wife of Baron Archibald Dumas, being in charge of Dumas Industrial Enterprises inner financial aspects, Baroness Dumas was also H.A.R.M.'s director. As the terrorist organization's director, the Baroness was the one responsible for orchestrating the scheme to develop a chemical reagent that turns ordinary people into walking biological time-bombs. The Baroness has had a troubled childhood and has a self-nurtured hatred of wealthy aristocrats, most especially towards those that caused grievances towards her family. It is speculated that she was responsible for her aunt's death by pushing her down a stairwell. Events of The Operative: No One Lives Forever The Baroness has first made a minor appearance during the mission A Man of Influence, just as Archer was about to start the interview with Baron Dumas to find out what links Dumas Industrial Enterprises may have to H.A.R.M.; the Baroness went shopping, saying goodbye to her husband. Even by this time, the Baroness' hatred and detached attitude was clear, as she was insulted upon her husband's kindness, refusing to have her called by nicknames. As the interview left no doubt, that the Baron was an imbecile to lead the enterprises by himself, UNITY became suspicious upon who might be the real mastermind behind the company's actives. Although Dmitrij Volkov was the first suspect (as his initials matched with the vice president's name, Damascus Valentine), Archer became suspicious of the Baroness for the first time, when she found out, that the Baroness changed her surname. Considering, that the Baroness wanted to conceal her past and what kind of adversity she has had to suffer through, Archer and Mr. Jones began to speculate that the baroness may be pulling the strings. When H.A.R.M. demonstrated their biological weapon (for the first time for their demands; then as as a retaliation for rescuing Dr. Schenker), Archer noticed that both targets were from the town, where the baroness grew up - giving Cate the hint, that the Baroness may be using H.A.R.M. to extract revenge for her misfortunes. When Cate managed to retrieve the antidote, UNITY has had one missing piece to put an end to the formidable crisis - the list of the names of the intended victims. Cate, following her instincts, pursues the Baroness to the Chateau Dumas in the German Alps. When Archer is captured, she is confronted by the Baroness herself, who openly assumes her true nature and even revealing that "H.A.R.M. is working for her". Leaving an infected Cate to die, Archer manages to escape, retrieve the antidote and the list of the names as well. However, Archer was shocked, as she first read the list: the first target was the Baroness' husband himself. Cate successfully escapes from the Chateau with the list in her possession, but the Baroness has fled as well. Just as Archer phoned UNITY about upon her completed mission, she is confronted by the Baroness herself once again. The two draws their revolvers, Cate triumphs. However, when she is about to arrest the Baroness, she reveals that she infected herself with the biological weapon as well, as a last hope to kill Archer. Cate ultimately evacuates the streets of civilians, then takes cover herself as well. After the explosion was over and the Baroness died, Cate addressed her as a "poor, pathetic creature" - even though the baroness was a ruthless woman, Archer knew what might she have felt (due to their similar early ages), but also despised her, because she took out her suffering on other people. Trivia * In a memo to Dr. Kussman from No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, Dmitrij Volkov referred to the late Baroness Dumas as the Associate Director of H.A.R.M. * In No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, an intelligence item can be found; which reveals that H.A.R.M. have put a bounty on Archer's head for blowing up the Dumas chateau. However, this was not true, as the Baroness was responsible for the explosion, presumably to have her husband out of the way. Category:Villains Category:HARM Personnel Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever characters